March 1, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:54 Flower1470 Hey Silly in the end ROFL 5:54 Dragonian King hi lily in the end 5:54 Flower1470 iite 5:55 Dragonian King Guess what in the end PEEP LOST IN THE END 5:55 Flower1470 SHOOT YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE 5:55 Dragonian King She edited the poll in the end pe ep lost 5:55 Flower1470 ! 5:55 Dragonian King (rofl) 5:55 Flower1470 I CANT BELIEVE IT 5:55 Dragonian King somehow half of us failed before we even got on chat and you failed like a minute later :P 5:56 Flower1470 Not even a minute! 5:56 Dragonian King lol i think this was the worst in the end challenge so far at least we actually did it sort of half-good last time :P 5:56 Flower1470 Like 2 seconds :bawling: 5:56 Dragonian King i say we do a third one because this one was boooooooooring what are the odds chris will win? gah cheese boy 5:57 Flower1470 idk He might 5:57 Dragonian King okay i have to undo that :P 5:57 Flower1470 Yes lol 5:57 Dragonian King (wizard) 5:57 Flower1470 oh my gosh I feel so stupid 5:58 Dragonian King don't worry i failed 2 hours into the day :P refresh chat if you want btw 5:58 Flower1470 THE SECOND THING I SAID ON CHAT MADE ME LOSE 5:58 Dragonian King lol well at least we don't have to say in the end anymore 5:58 Flower1470 Yeah 5:58 Dragonian King that's kind of nice have you came up with an idea for peep 's avatar yet? 5:59 Flower1470 But now I have to get a weird avatar for a week :/ 5:59 Dragonian King or made it? lol 5:59 Flower1470 no. 5:59 Dragonian King hehehe i know what it is 5:59 Flower1470 You know what 5:59 Dragonian King that stinks what 5:59 Flower1470 Do you think we should retry the challenge? 5:59 Dragonian King like tomorrow or something? 5:59 Flower1470 Like, ignore what happened today and try again tomorrow. Yeah. 5:59 Dragonian King yeah this one was a flop 5:59 Flower1470 Majorly. 6:00 Dragonian King i mean seriously i didn't even make it two hours you didn't even make it a MINUTE in chat :P 6:00 Flower1470 yup 6:00 Dragonian King tell peep the challenge is rescheduled for tomorrow and chris if he comes on 6:00 Flower1470 ok 6:01 Dragonian King i can't believe i made you lose at first i wanted to be a troll and replace in the end with an emote :P but thats too cheap 6:01 Flower1470 XD I can't remember how I lost last time. But ik Evina made Peep lose, suddenly appearing in chat 6:03 Dragonian King yeah when was the last challenge? sep 17th 27* 6:04 Flower1470 was it that long ago? 6:04 Dragonian King yeah i think i know what my avatar is and im terrified. 6:05 Flower1470 oh yeah? 6:05 Dragonian King Peep wanted help with her siggy and you picked one without saying in the end thats how you lost :P 6:05 Flower1470 oh. 6:09 Dragonian King lily i think i know what my avatar is so tell me if i'm right the second sting-rei from your valentine thing 6:10 Flower1470 I'm not going to tell you. 6:11 Dragonian King why not 6:11 Flower1470 Because it will be a surprise. 6:11 Dragonian King i dont want it to be a surprise okay okay does it have something to do with zexal 6:12 Flower1470 I'm not going to tell you anything! 6:13 Dragonian King is it an avatar 6:14 Flower1470 I WILL SAY NOTHING 6:14 Dragonian King will you give it to me if i lose the challenge 6:15 Flower1470 NOTHING 6:15 Dragonian King is it a picture 6:15 Flower1470 ... 6:18 Dragonian King are you in love with chazz 6:24 Flower1470 absolutely not *gags* 6:25 Dragonian King AHA YOU TOLD ME SOMETHING lily i have an idea 6:25 Flower1470 ok Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:26 Loving77 hi 6:26 Dragonian King sup peep 6:26 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:26 Loving77 who's chazz? 6:26 Dragonian King nobody anyway my idea is a side-thing a boys vs girls side thing If me or Chris is the last one standing I get to do the next RCM If you or Peep You get to do the next RCM 6:29 Flower1470 -_- 6:31 Dragonian King what lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily lily 6:36 Flower1470 go away 6:37 Dragonian King okay bye Dragonian King has left the chat. 6:40 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:40 Dragonian King hi peep 6:40 Flower1470 Wb 6:41 Dragonian King i'm ignoring yo you* because you were mean 6:42 Flower1470 Oh okay. 6:43 Dragonian King i'm done ignoring you btw lily lily lily lily 6:49 Flower1470 what' what* 6:53 Dragonian King hi 6:54 Flower1470 hi. 6:55 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep peep peep 6:55 Loving77 what 6:55 Dragonian King peep hi <3 6:57 Flower1470 Shipping instincts kicking in...... must..... ship..... Silly xPeep..... 6:57 Dragonian King its already a thing 6:57 Loving77 yucky 6:58 Dragonian King did you forget #contuitusshipping? 6:58 Flower1470 oh yeah 7:02 Dragonian King guess what 7:02 Flower1470 no 7:03 Dragonian King guess what 7:12 Loving77 silly silly silly silly 7:12 Dragonian King what 7:12 Loving77 hi <3 7:12 Flower1470 EEK SO CUTE 7:12 Loving77 ew 7:14 Dragonian King strictly professional btw i kidnapped chris 7:14 Flower1470 PROFESSIONAL LOL oh no You couldn't have. I kidnapped him already. He is my slave and he will be for all eternity. 7:15 Dragonian King unless you get bored then he's lunch 7:16 Flower1470 good idea. 7:17 Dragonian King mouse sandwich 7:17 Flower1470 yum 7:17 Dragonian King or salad 7:17 Flower1470 i mean NO HES MY SLAVE 7:18 Dragonian King well if he wants to disobey you he can be a sandwich or something btw you're right i kidnapped some other mouse his name is like Freckleslap or something you can have him i don't want it * Dragonian King gives Freckleslam to Lily 7:19 Flower1470 yay now HE will be my sandwich! 7:21 Dragonian King Freckleslam: NOOOOOO 7:21 Flower1470 om nom nom 7:21 Dragonian King R.I.P. rest in pieces or something else... you know like in the bathroom REST IN PO- -LAND yeah poland 7:22 Flower1470 ROFL We're actually Polish so that's offensive >:( 7:23 Dragonian King no it isn't because if you die in poland it makes sense 7:24 Flower1470 ... no it doesnt 7:24 Dragonian King yeah it does if you're buried in poland then it's Rest in Poland 7:25 Flower1470 oh. lol 7:25 Loving77 SILLY 7:25 Dragonian King wha what* Chris gaff has joined the chat. 7:26 Dragonian King hi chris 7:26 Chrisgaff Hi 7:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:26 Chrisgaff Hi guys. :P 7:26 Dragonian King about time you showed up 7:26 Loving77 Don Thousand made his first appearance today so you need to name him. 7:26 Flower1470 YES 7:26 Dragonian King don't worry peep i came up with a name for him a while ago 7:26 Chrisgaff I WENT SHOPPING I'M SORRY 7:27 Dragonian King since Don Thousand is good we need to downgrade it to... DAN HUNDRED 7:27 Flower1470 ... 7:27 Dragonian King its not as good as don thousand 7:27 Chrisgaff We should name him Don Pablo 7:27 Loving77 BOO 7:27 Chrisgaff OH LIKE YOU'D THINK OF SOMETNING BETTER 7:28 Flower1470 something* 7:28 Chrisgaff Thanks. XD File:Wh-what the heck Ron.png 7:28 Flower1470 I saw. (facepalm) 7:28 Chrisgaff I am best designer. 7:29 Loving77 Don thousand is extremely creepy. Chris gaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chris gaff. Chris gaff has joined the chat. 7:29 Chrisgaff Banned for no reason? 7:29 Dragonian King you should see the ban reason i gave him Dragonian King has been banned by Chris gaff (undo). Chris gaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:30 Dragonian King it was 18:29 . . Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) banned Chris gaff (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 20:29, March 1, 2014 ‎(DAN HUNDRED ORDERS YOU TO BE BANNED FROM CHAT FOR LIKE, 5 SECONDS) 7:30 Flower1470 Like I said you guys can't go a single day without banning one another. 7:30 Chrisgaff He banned me! It's not my fault. 7:31 Flower1470 But you banned him back O_o 7:31 Dragonian King yeah 7:31 Chrisgaff BECAUSE HE DID IT FOR NO REASON E E E E E EE 7:31 Dragonian King he should've been the bigger man... err, mouse... and banned me I HAD A REASON You defied against my Zexal naming choices 7:31 Flower1470 *gets popcorn* 7:31 Chrisgaff Your reason was stupid. 7:32 Dragonian King for that you must die Chris gaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chris gaff. Chris gaff has joined the chat. 7:32 Chrisgaff Every time I get back, it takes longer and longer to join back. Dragonian King has been banned by Chris gaff (undo). 7:33 Chrisgaff Leave him banned. Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:33 Flower1470 Let's not do this Chris gaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chris gaff. 7:33 Dragonian King ok Chris gaff has joined the chat. 7:35 Flower1470 okay then it's so cold 7:48 Dragonian King ikr 7:50 Flower1470 I'm shivering. It's March already let's get some warmer weather 7:51 Chrisgaff *Hugs Lil' for warmth* 7:51 Flower1470 aw ty :D 7:51 Loving77 ew 7:51 Flower1470 Peep . 7:51 Chrisgaff Yw. :) 7:51 Flower1470 Peep you need to grow up. XD 7:52 Dragonian King ^ yeah that 7:52 Chrisgaff Just one more year I suppose. 7:52 Flower1470 yup Actually no, dont grow up. Stay young forever. Keep your innocence. 7:53 Loving77 Everyone in this chat room is too young to date 7:53 Flower1470 and? 7:53 Loving77 So I find it gross 7:53 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:54 Dragonian King lol 7:54 Flower1470 Peep I'm going to screenshot this. So in a few years you can look back on it and think, "wait, I said that?" 7:55 Chrisgaff "You are a strange little woman, and I respect that." 7:56 Loving77 oh well 7:56 Flower1470 lol 7:58 Dragonian King lily 7:58 Flower1470 Peep I can't wait until you grow up. Then you'll know my pain. what 7:58 Dragonian King whats the song for the ygotas theme song you know like "AI KAI DEH NAAAAH SU KAI DEE NAAAAH AY KAY FRENCH FRIES AY SAY AY OH GIEEEEEE" 7:58 Flower1470 I'm not sure. 7:58 Dragonian King oh its not from the actual series? 7:59 Flower1470 It looks like it's from season 0 I'll have to look it up. You sung the song fairly well, though. XD 8:01 Dragonian King season 0? 8:03 Flower1470 Before the YGO that was subbed, dubbed, then fandubed, there was an "original". It had 24 episodes. And it was mainly Yami playing random shadow games and mind crushing people. I found it. It is Season 0. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh_beGMkfqU "Kawaita Sakebi" 8:06 Dragonian King wait a real series? 8:06 Flower1470 lots of fanart view at your own risk Yes. It was an anime just like Duel Monsters. 8:06 Dragonian King sounds weird 8:07 Flower1470 Kaiba had green hair. 8:07 Dragonian King screw the rules i have green hair it looks just like my money 8:09 Flower1470 (yes) Darn now I'm singing it THANKS SILLY 8:20 Dragonian King bwahaha 8:22 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 has left the chat. 8:25 Dragonian King ooo chris chris chris chris 8:26 Chrisgaff Bye pen What silly . 8:26 Flower1470 ooo 8:26 Dragonian King hi 8:27 Chrisgaff Hi... 8:27 Dragonian King lily i need help 8:27 Flower1470 oh boy 8:27 Dragonian King what should i call my yu-gi-oh parody when i make it because Silly 's Yu-Gi-Oh sounds kinda weird 8:28 Flower1470 I am the most uncreative person in the world. you shouldn't ask me lol 8:30 Dragonian King lol i was thinking of doing something like maybe Silly 's Abridged Series but it's not an abridged series at all 8:52 Flower1470 yawn 8:52 Dragonian King nway 9:01 Flower1470 http://ryogakamishiroshark.tumblr.com/post/78268522467/disarms-austene3-officer-on-deck-cutie oh my gosh and this from the new episode http://arctic-angel.tumblr.com/image/78264641424 9:07 Dragonian King SAI KAI FRENCH FRY 9:08 Flower1470 kawaitttttttttttaaaaa sakeeeeeeeebiiiiiiiii 9:09 Chrisgaff :P Shark found a lover. 9:11 Flower1470 The ceiling caved in. Dumon tackled Shark to get him out of the way. 9:12 Dragonian King Dummy tackled Whale* 9:12 Flower1470 That would have been great if I was a tomoshipper XD 9:15 Dragonian King blue eyes white rayquaza 9:16 Flower1470 no. http://ygofriendship123.tumblr.com/post/78256028703/full-pictures-of-ryoga-kamishiro http://kaiba-cave.tumblr.com/post/78254228195 9:19 Dragonian King yes. 9:19 Chrisgaff STILL A LOVER. :P 9:19 Dragonian King Red Eyes White Groudon 9:19 Chrisgaff MY BLUE EYES 9:20 Dragonian King *sigh* ...I WISH THE RAIN WAS MY FRIEND 9:20 Flower1470 chris no you're going to have to make me watch that again http://manadarkmagiciangirl.tumblr.com/post/78252266673/raideo-0ver-doze-reblogging-for-the-last 9:22 Dragonian King i just remembered something we were going to do the challenge today wow we all lost 9:22 Flower1470 But we rescheduled 9:24 Dragonian King lol ik i was playing mind games with you ahahaha wow could you imagine Yami Silly ? ...YAMI SILLY ITS A THING ITS A THING NOW 9:24 Flower1470 no. 9:24 Dragonian King TOO BAD 9:24 Chrisgaff I know nothing about yugioh, so I'm just letting this play out, I'm sorry. :P 9:25 Dragonian King btw lily want to know what the title of season 2's premiere episode is? 9:26 Flower1470 So you'd like to be an ancient Egyptian pharaoh whose memory got wiped and now has to live in his reincarnation's necklace? 9:29 Dragonian King no i'm silly the ancient egyptian pharaoh is yami silly 9:37 Flower1470 ABRIDGED POKER FACE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HM9tyNkUAg 9:39 Dragonian King did you see the leather pants one its kinda bad :P 9:41 Flower1470 im watching it now kinda bad? No, that was pretty bad LOL It was hilarious though 9:47 Dragonian King CAN'T BEAT MY CAN'T BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE BROOKLYN RAGE 9:47 Flower1470 Russian roulette is not the same without a gun but since we’re dubbed by 4kids we must make do without one http://sharkmeow.tumblr.com/post/78223641596/reginald-being-sassy-towards-yuma 9:51 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys 9:52 Flower1470 Bye Silly 9:52 Chrisgaff Bye silyy silly * Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:55 Flower1470 ooo 9:55 Chrisgaff I've been trying to switch from my game to the chat. :P It's pretty hard to switch TBH. :P 9:56 Flower1470 lol 9:57 Chrisgaff Now I'm all jittery after playing and coming back to chat. Sorry for not talking all that much, when I'm playing, I forget about the chat for a little bit. 10:00 Flower1470 it's okay i gtg I'll ttyl :) 10:00 Chrisgaff Ttyl. :) Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014